User talk:David the Wavid
New episodes Hi David, I noticed a message from you in the forums from back in June saying how you'd fallen behind on the new episodes, and your enthusiasm for the modern day show wasn't great? If you're still feeling this way I would be more than happy to take them over for a while (or indefinitely) as I have more time on my hands at the moment. I don't mind either way and if you'd like to continue with them that's fine with me! I'll leave it up to you. Notdoppler (talk) 22:57, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, I'll start with this weeks episodes later then! Notdoppler (talk) 08:05, November 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Just two questions - where do you get the plot summaries (because I've noticed they're not from digitalspy) and do you crop images from the ITV videos? Notdoppler (talk) 19:59, November 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks. Notdoppler (talk) 20:07, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Would you mind resuming the new episodes for the next few weeks because my computer needs fixing and thus I won't be able to edit the site much? Notdoppler (talk) 22:48, December 5, 2012 (UTC) I can do that. With which episodes you like me to start? Notdoppler (talk) 18:58, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Hi David, I can certainly do them until the end of the month. I go away on holiday on May 3rd and return on the 20th, and will quite happy resume when I get back. --Karen2310 (talk) 11:24, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :::I'll fill in during that period.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 08:57, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Old Corrie episodes Hi David there are some old episodes of corrie I would love to watch and although some are on you tube the particular one I wanted to watch is not on there, do you know if there are any other sites where I can see them episode 1957 is the one I want to view. I wondered if in the future itv iplayer might let you watch anyone you like. Look forward to hearing from you Kind regards Jo Wilmot Dear David, I was advised to contact you by Wikia Support. I am an actress and played Mrs Allen, a minor role many years ago. I think the Corriepedia site is great, but I wonder do I have any control about pictures that are used? I know you will understand how important image can be and on the ''Mrs Allen ''contribution there is an rather unflattering photo of me. I think it may be a screen grab as I don't recognise it as a production still. Please can you advise if this can be replaced, I would be so grateful. I am not technologically minded and don't know how to go aboout these things myself. I am afraid I do not have any pictures that I can supply. Many thanks, Caroline Strong. 14:06, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :Hi Caroline, changing the picture will be no problem and I will see to it right away. David (talk) 13:43, February 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Image changed, hopefully this is more appropriate. Regards, --Karen2310 (talk) 15:33, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Dear David, I would just like to thank you for helping me with my query over photos on Corriepedia. I was amazed at how quickly you were able to sort it out, as I imagine you must have so much to deal with. I am very happy with the photo you have replaced it with. Thanks again, Kind regards, Caroline Strong. 13:03, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Dear David, just looked on the talk page and realised that infact 'Karen' changed the phot for me. So thanks to you both! Caroline.x 13:07, February 7, 2013 (UTC) ihatedavidthewavid. You twat, you deleted my things I did, I'm so gonna bloody murder you, David the pissed off Wavid. Re: Episode 8091 Ahh, sorry, I'm new to the wiki and didn't know. Don't wanna be a burden. Sorry :) ♫Mr Badger ♫ 14:08, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Elsie picture I've seen that you've posted the famous picture of Elsie looking in the mirror ("Just about right for the knacker's yard"). I don't know what your intention with this is, but just a note to say that it's not taken from the studio session for Episode 1 but is another dry run picture! The wallpaper is patterned and the mirror on the back wall is different to the one used in the transmitted version.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 08:39, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I was just woundering where you get your information and the pics Writing credits Hi David, Having noticed you correcting a writing credit error for 1974,I spotted another possible one a while back. I put a note up on the Talk Page for Christmas Day 1961. The copy of the episode I have credits Carol Nicholas rather than Tony Warren?70s Fan (talk) 23:40, April 15, 2013 (UTC) 5 years! My senses tell me it can't be that long!--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 09:57, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :It's certainly passed remarkably quickly, and here's to the next five! --Karen2310 (talk) 10:00, May 21, 2013 (UTC) ::There'll be a nice update to the Corriepedia page later :). David (talk) 10:03, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :::In fact, it'll be on my blog instead as it's quite informal. David (talk) 12:18, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :::BFI episodes. :::Hi David. I've just posted a piece on your trip to the BFI. I've just realised I posted it on John's talk page in error. As,it's rather lengthy,I hope you don't mind if I leave it there. 70s Fan (talk) 14:21, July 8, 2013 (UTC)